


Howl at that moon.

by starrylizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Dean reaches for the new power inside him.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl at that moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the S9 finale (so spoilers for that). Thanks to [](http://yasminke.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yasminke.livejournal.com/)**yasminke** for the quick beta. :D

“Dean?” it whimpers.

Tall, sad creature. _Human_ , something deeper in his mind supplies. It’s just standing there, staring. And Dean reaches for the new power inside him, watches with interest as the creature splats against the wall. Bug on a windshield – arms and legs splayed out, face crumpled and wind knocked from its lungs.

It’s power, a pure unadulterated feeling of power that overtakes him. From the moment he’d opened his eyes, he could feel it like a heartbeat. Thrumming through his veins like a mercy. His world is simple again. It feels like hunting once did. Like the kill or be killed existence he’d honestly enjoyed when Purgatory had gripped him tight. But this is better, different, more.

He steps purposefully, powerfully. He revels in the feeling, in its purity and takes it for what it is. He doesn’t feel any need to name it or tame it. It just is.

“Dean?” it says again. Nothing more than that, but a wetness rolls down its face.

_Human_ , he thinks. _Sam_ , something deeper in his mind supplies. _Brother, blood, Sammy._

He tilts his head, studying this creature, this _Sammy_ , and something in the pit of his belly roils. The sense of simplicity falls away for a moment and he huffs in annoyance, blinks.

He turns and there’s a thud behind him as the creature ( _Sammy_ ) slides down the wall to the floor on a whimper of hurt. He keeps walking – up the stairs, through the door and then he’s out into the night. The moon is high in the sky and the wind is chill and fresh on his skin. The world is waiting for him, there’s power thrumming through every part of him and he feels so right.

So alive.

.  



End file.
